guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Root Behemoth
From personal experience over the last couple of days (despite 3 runs) I have found no more Totem Axes. Could this just be me being extremely unlucky or is there cap on how many you can find (or perhaps worse a reduce in drop rates)? As a side note to this all my previous runs for Totem Axes were successful in me at least gaining 1 (and quite often 2-4). After your first run the drop rate dwindles signifcantly. I usually get 2-4 like yourself first run, MAYBE 1 the second, but a third run in a row is almost guarenteed to result in nothing. Just stick to one run a day. Oh and I have evidence Root Behemoths drop Monstrous Claws, I've also never seen them drop Chittin Fragments so I'll swap the old one out and put the new one in. I think they did reduce the drop rate, I did 2 runs today and found only one in total. Oh, and Root Behemoths definitely drop Chitin Fragments. Zell Murasame 21:40, 7 October 2006 (CDT) Is there any correlation between three Life Pods around a Root Behemoth and a Totem Axe Drop? Separ 01:34, 15 January 2007 (CST) No, since I have gotten a Totem Axe off a two-Pod Behemoth. No screenshot to prove it though, I never thought of it before heh. (T/ ) 18:18, 26 June 2007 (CDT) Drop Decrease from 2/14/07 update? Ever since the most recent update, I haven't found ANY totem axes (after TWO farm runs both today and yesterday). I can't even tell if they are dropped at all anymore. How's the luck with you guys? 71.138.52.161 02:46, 16 February 2007 (CST) :Got one earlier this week. — [[User:Ali|''Ali]] ([[User_talk:Ali|talk]]) 15:29, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::Well, the most recent update I was talking about was on Wednesday. With that said, are other people also noticing a decrease in totem axe drops in the last couple days? I went on a full run again last night and came out with nothing... again... 71.138.52.161 18:00, 16 February 2007 (CST) :::Had a drop this morning on my second run. — [[User:Ali|Ali]] ([[User_talk:Ali|talk]]) 11:05, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::::Alright, so they do drop at least. Do you at least notice a decrease in drops, though?71.138.52.161 17:19, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::::: can a necro farm this? :::::: Yes, Necros can, easily. my necro build takes roughly 45-1:15 Minutes, yields roughly 10k in drops, plus materials, golds, dye, totems, and forgotten fans. just today I did a run and got 9.864k, 7 dye, multiple materials, one gold, 4 totem axes, and 2 forgotten fans. I really don't think they decreased drop rate of Totem Axes. On my last 2 runs there i got 5 axes on the first and then 3 axes on the second. :::::::a little late to this discussion, but would you mind sharing that necro build? i have one that works, but i'd love to see new ideas. :D 76.19.223.231 22:16, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :I don't think they did either. I usually average three Totem Axes per run 71.115.160.147 18:14, 26 June 2007 (CDT). ::It certainly was not nerfed, or perhaps I am just very lucky. I got three on my last run and one on the run before, but that was only because I overestimated my own strength and let Wind Riders kill me. Totem Axe still drops as normal. As to ''other drops, non-Totem Axe stuff, well...I came out with full inventories both times, so... (T/ ) 18:18, 26 June 2007 (CDT) Drop Rate *Has anyone farmed this enough to give approximate drop rates? Amount of Health Any idea the hitpoint of these? Slightly Abused 00:51, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Farmable with a Perma-Sliver 'sin in NM/HM? Yeah the subtitle says it all, can these be farmed in NM/HM with a Perma-Sliver build? -- 18:09, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :Very unlikely that it can be farmed in either mode because in Normal Mode Root Behemoths don't attack quick enough, and in Hard Mode you can't overpower three healers with just Sliver Armor. — Powersurge360 19:21, 1 September 2008 (UTC)